


Cuddles for the (once) lonely detective.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Clingy Saihara Shuichi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentionted child neglet, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Summary: There were a lot of things that Kokichi has learned since he started dating his beloved detective. Of course, like any logical person, the leader will take full advantage of said knowledge.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	Cuddles for the (once) lonely detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first of all, thanks for clicking to read my first story!  
> I'm feeling really nervous posting this but I hope it's not too bad.  
> My first language is not English and I don't have a beta reader so I'm depending on Grammarly here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Also kaito gets mentioned, as long with shuichis parents, uncle and dice.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sharing a dorm with your boyfriend was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to Kokichi. There were so many good perks that went along with it. Such as, effortlessly _borrowing_ shirts anytime you want. Or how you get to see your beloved pretty face all the time and love the crap out of them even more! Not to mention you learn such little details about each other. Things that only a few people, (if anyone else) knows about them.

Although, there was one thing that Kokichi has learned from living with his boyfriend that he didn't expect.

Shuichi is clingy.

A bit too clingy. (Not that he is complaining of course.)

' _Maybe the right term would be touch-starved but saying that his boyfriend is clingy sounds way more adorable and therefore, more Shuichi-like_.'

It most likely shouldn't be as surprising as he found it. From a really young age, his parents left him with his uncle and went overseas, not sparing a single thought about how they basically abandoned their 7-year-old son to a single, workaholic detective. No wonder why Shuichi liked books so much, he spends so much time with them since he was a kid trying to find the comfort that his family couldn't provide.

Although Kokichi didn't have a great childhood either, he couldn't help the mix of sadness and anger he felt when he thought about Shuichi's past. The liar maybe didn't have biological relatives near him but he had a family, he had D.I.C.E. They were the best people he could ever ask for too. If one of them felt even remotely down they would always sleep together in a big pile cuddling one another. Meanwhile, Shuichi didn't have anyone. There were the rare times where his uncle would take a break and spend time with him, Shuichi told him, but it was only for a few days.

So when the realization hit Kokichi and he thought about it, it unfortunately made sense.

Pushing the growing rage about the detective's relatives aside, Kokichi turned his attention back to the present.

The young leader was currently cuddling with the said detective. His face was buried in Kokich's chest while sleeping peacefully. Shuichi had solved a big case he was working on for a while so of course, he gets the honors to be the little spoon for the next couple of days. Only the best for his boyfriend!

It's amusing how once out of the public's eye Shuichi embarrassment was almost nonexistent. He would jump at the opportunity of physical contact without a second thought, ignoring the heavy blush on his features and denying any accusation of him being clingy in that shy voice of his.

It was adorable, to say the least.

"Hhn…."

Some movement and a soft voice broke Kokichi's thoughts, making him glance down at the source of the noise. Bronze eyes met obsidian, the low lighting in the room lowering the usually bright colors on their eyes. (Didn't make them any less appealing in the slightest.)

They shared a long moment just staring into each other's eyes, almost as if a silent conversation was happening between the two. A soft yet playful voice spoke after a few minutes of silence, affection dripping from every spoken word.

"Morning sleepy head."

The cutest lazy smile was his response as the detective reclaimed his position buried in the other's chest.

"Good morning, Kokichi-kun."

With a small yawn, Shuichi closed his eyes, bathing himself in the body heat his boyfriend provided.

"What time is it?"

A hmmm sounded from above, sending soft vibrations against Shuichi's cheek.

"It is about one PM."

The detective moved his head back a little in favor of sending a half-hearted glare at Kokichi.

"Nishishi, that was a lie. It's 7:32."

Shuichi groaned a bit before replanting his face on his previous spot.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Momota-kun wanted to train at 8." he murmured below his breath, just loud enough for the other one to hear.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Kaito. Everything just felt so cozy and perfect at that moment, he didn't want to move from his spot. Simply the idea of training made a dull ache run through his body at the moment. 

Kokichi _somehow_ seemed to predict it.

"No need to worry beloved, I have already taken care of it."

At that, the detective moved up a little, in till he was face to face with the self-proclaimed _Evil Leader_.

"What did you do?"

"I killed him of course!" Shuichi rolled his eyes and sighed, but the fond smile on his lips betrayed his attempt to sound at least a tiny bit irritated.

"Kokichi…"

"Okaaaay fine. I just texted him saying:'My darling is too busy with other stuff to join your sweat contest Space idiot! Maybe use that time for some beauty sleep instead since you _clearly_ need it!' "

"Very funny. Now, what did you actually do?"

"Doesn't my beloved believe me? A-and after everything I've done for him-!"

"Well I know Momota-chan wouldn't let me skip training so easily without a good reason." Kokichi paused, his fake, crocodile tears vanishing in a seconds notice in favor of smirking at the other. He has gotten pretty good at recognizing his lies. Unlike other people would expect, it didn't upset him one bit. It just proved how amazing his beloved was! ( Plus, he was always up for a challenge.)

"Nishishi, Shumai is so smart. Okay, I may have used your phone to tell him that I got sick so you have to take care of me."

Normally, he would have been upset at the idea of someone using his stuff without permission. But this was Kokichi and he doubts he snooped around (maybe he took some selfies or something like he usually does, but that's about it). Even if he did, it's not like he has anything to hide and he believes Kokichi when he says he trusts him. Plus, he did use it for what seemed right now, a really good reason. That being having more cuddle time and some mercy for his body.

"You didn't have to do that. Besides if he sees you he will realize what's going on."

"Good thing I'm planning to stay all day inside cuddling with my Shuichi-chan! I won't let stupid Momota-chan ruin our weekend."

Pale skin started to slowly turn into crismon at Kokichi's words. Even after those months of dating the other, he still wasn't used to all of the affection the other gave him.

"It's just training…"

"Sh. Less talking, more snuggles."

"We can do both-" Any words he had were nothing but a faint memory when two gentle hands cupped Shuichi's chin, moving his forward in till he was met with lips against his own in a kiss. A kiss that despite 'morning breath', it didn't fail to warm his heart. He melted even further into the bed when the other deepened the kiss. Slow and sweet kisses are his favorite and the other knew it very well. They always felt so meaningful to him, no matter the occasion. They stayed like that for a while longer until Kokichi pulled back first. However, he didn't let go of Shuichi's face.

"You were saying?"

"N-nothing." Slowly he once again shifted to rest his head against his boyfriend, this time in the crook of his neck panting a little from the kiss.

Kokichi shivered at the feeling of Shuichi's hot breath on his skin. Curse him for having a sensitive neck!

The detective, dumbfounded yet encouraged from his boyfriend's reaction, began placing small kisses on Kokichi's collarbone and neck, earning a few shaky breaths and gasps from the other.

"Aha, i-is Shumai trying to seduce me or something?" Despite his best attempts to stay composed, he couldn't hide the slight temple on his voice nor the pink on the tip of his ears.

In a rare moment of confidence, the detective found himself teasing the other.

"Maybe."

A sincere yet slightly nervous laugh echoed through Shuichi's ears, waking up butterflies in his stomach. It was always fulfilling to hear Kokichi's real laugh.

"As tempting as it sounds, you still have a lot of sleep to make up for from your last case you know."

Surprised by the hint concern on Kokichi's voice, Shuichi chooses, for now, to let the subject go.

He couldn't stop the frustrated groan though.

"Nishishi, so needy. Later, okay? You need more sleep."

"Kay…"

With a short nod, the two snuggled as close as possible to each other. Closing their eyes, the couple started their journey to Dreamland. 

"Hey, Kokichi?"

"Yes~?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Shumai."

God, Kokichi Ouma was so in love with his clingy detective boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it.  
> I would really appreciate it :) .


End file.
